You Thought You Knew Everything?
by under.that.sun
Summary: Late Halloween fic. For Luffy Halloween was about fun college parties and having great time, for Law it was a night when he could forget all caution and do whatever he pleased without any consequences following him. Both of them were ready to spend the night without any care, and it just turns out that they do that together... Yaoi, LawLu, Au, vampire!Law.


**A.N. I'm not dead, though knowing today is Halloween I might as well be ;}. But we don't celebrate Halloween here so I'm not. Anyway, I know I promised to update People Who Stared at Walls last week, but stuff came up and I went to this super awesome artistic camp and met shed load of people and we made short films there and it was just so freaking awesome! ^-^**

**Enough about me, because of all that I had no time to prepare anything for Halloween so this will most likely be short and late story … Enjoy! ;}**

**Warnings: yaoi – man x man, AU, LawLu, might get cheesy? Smut, vampire!Law, human!Luffy.**

_You Thought You Knew Everything?_

If you asked kids what Halloween was about most of them would answer that it was the time they could dress in scary-awesome costumes and go trick-or-treating. If you asked a typical adult what it was they would most likely answer that it was that annoying time of the year when their doorbells didn't stop ringing and kids were annoying by asking candy. If you asked someone who didn't celebrate Halloween what October thirty first was about they would say that it was the day before All Saint's Day.

If you asked any undead person they would say it was the day when their powers were at their peak, when it was the easiest to bend mortals' minds and do whatever they wished.

It would sound crazy for those who didn't know about it, so the majority of society wouldn't understand and those who would, they would deny knowing anything about it and would shush the asker away. In reality the undead was a completely separate society going step in step with simple mortals. Truthfully the only reason the rest of the world wasn't aware that almost in every town there was at least one undead was because they didn't want to be bothered with what would happen if they put themselves out to the open.

They weren't worried about the consequences - don't get me wrong, they are _undead _which is pretty much immortal and higher than any petty human. Those people just didn't want to get bothered by all the possible chaos that would surely ensure and how their everyday routine would be destroyed and the human inventions they came to enjoy so much could be temporally taken from them, and how would they live then?

Yes, undead were famous for their laziness and general delight for being unnoticed.

But it all changed on Halloween. Everyone would go out, use their powers to bend mortal minds to their fullest, they would do whatever they wanted in the middle in the street and wouldn't need to worry about consequences because their powers took care of it automatically. There was no evidence – no photos, no video, no voice records, no one who would remember…

* * *

><p>To put it simply Luffy loved Halloween. Everyone would decorate their houses, gardens and whatever they could think of with awesome, scary or creepy stuff. Then they would continue to dress up, some would take silly, some scary costumes, some wore simple characters from known shows and movies costumes. And the best part was only yet to come! The amount of candy going from hands to hands! All those Halloween parties at the college dorms! The night was simply wild when you were a legal teenager!<p>

Luffy simply couldn't contain his delight. He was restless all day long, starting his day with helping his friends with preparing their parties – and there was four of them – then continuing with a nap, so he could stay up all night long and in the evening going through those four parties and then some more!

So it didn't matter how Luffy ended up in the party with some really weird people. Because people who looked like they were see-through? People who were partially animals or looked like their skin has decayed for a week or two without the help of makeup? - Definitely too much alcohol in his system. It especially didn't matter because there was this hot, tall, dark haired and dark eyed male who had been looking at him really suggestively, and because Luffy was leaning on a wall he _knew_ that guy had been looking at him. He was more than happy with the attention, even more when the said guy started to make his way towards him.

Tall and hot leaned with his shoulder on the wall next to him, predatory smile on his lips as he especially slowly dragged his eyes through Luffy's body. Once their eyes met the stranger's grin became even wider and he closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, his eyelashes fluttered as he opened his stunningly dark eyes and pinned Luffy with them to the wall making it impossible for the shorter male to turn his eyes away – not that he wanted to do that.

The stranger leaned down and brushed his hand slowly through Luffy's cheek making his breath hitch, the reaction seemed to amuse the man further because his voice as he spoke was amused and confident unlike anything else Luffy ever had the pleasure to hear. "And what a little mortal like you is doing in undead party? Did somebody bring you here as their date?"

The short male dressed as a monster with his face being painted like he had multiple skin rips and clothes being mostly scatters showing quite a lot of his skin, took a small step towards the stranger making the gap between almost nonexistent as their hands were pressed together. "Don't really remember who brought me here, but I know I had been alone for way to long for that person to come back…"

Luffy watched as the tall male leaned closer to his face and felt as his body tensed in anticipation – that man better take him somewhere private soon or Luffy would have a really uncomfortable situation. "Such a shame, but I guess if you're alone, no one will mind if I steal you for the night?"

Luffy tilted his head and grinned as he let his arms sneak on the stranger's shoulders. "I guess my dorm pillow will have to somehow live without my wonderful presence for the night."

Tattooed hands – and was that D-E-A-T-H tattooed on his fingers? – slid around his waist completely mending the tiny gap between their bodies. He faked a sigh as one of his hands slid into Luffy's hair. "I guess I have no choice but to offer you my humble accommodation for the night…?"

Tiptoeing up as he brushed his hands through the scruffy goatee on stranger's chin Luffy only managed to breath out short answer before his lips were otherwise occupied. "No choice…"

Soft lips were on Luffy's, hand in his hair making him to turn his head for better access to his mouth. The sensation was completely overwhelming and maybe the amount of alcohol Luffy had consumed had influenced him more than he expected and no, he wasn't talking about how he just accepted random offer for sex, but the kiss that for the short male seemed like some unknown pleasure, pouring between them as their tongues touched – and when had he opened his mouth for that?

The kiss continued while sending shivers through Luffy's body and making him press against the stranger's body even harder in attempt to get more of that wonderful sensation their connected lips gave. Only when he was feeling slightly light in head did Luffy pull away from the kiss panting slightly, hands still around his stranger's head. "I'm Luffy."

A breath of warm air into his ear made Luffy shiver and the tongue that sensually licked over his ear shell made him arch into the tall man even more. "Law."

* * *

><p>Street outside surprised Luffy quite a lot. There was zero traffic around even if it was one of the main streets in town by the look of it. In the street itself… There was bunch of people – age varying from teenagers to elderly – all fooling around with the same amount of enthusiasm by somehow lifting stuff around them without touching it and while swinging their arms around also swinging the items they had raised up.<p>

There were also people simply sitting in the middle of the street in circles, full and empty bottles of alcohol lying around as they laughed, talked and did other general nonsense drunk people did. He could see more than one naked or at least half naked person running around like crazy and laughing as half transparent people chased them. It seemed like pure chaos took the streets…

Luffy stared wide eyed one hand grasping Law's as they haven't released each other in one way or another since their first touch. Law chuckled at Luffy's flabbergasted expression and after putting his free hand under Luffy's cheek turning him to face himself. "Don't mind them, it's like this every year, they get too wasted and do whatever they please."

Still in a shocked daze and somewhat hypnotized by the dark gaze sent from Law, Luffy managed to squeeze out a question. "Who…?"

The tall, dark haired man straightened with grin flirting on his lips. "Undead. Come."

And Luffy did. They walked to some fancy car, which appearance completely slipped from Luffy's memory as he was showed into the back seat with Law following him and chauffeur starting the engine and the car moving. Then all he saw was dark Law's hair as the latter started nibbling down his neck, his hands roaming free under tattered clothes, pinching here and there.

The journey didn't take long, well at least it didn't for Luffy, but he was kind of distracted to tell, and in a matter of time he was lying in a king sized bed covered in cream silk sheets, Law's tall body hovering above him…

From there on he was lost, Luffy didn't feel how his clothes disappeared, he only felt as cool night air caressed his skin among with Law's ghostly fingers. The young adult had his eyes shut tightly as he gasped for air and _felt_ Law's caresses. Those gentle fingers ran up his tights' sensitive skin slowly, making Luffy shiver in anticipation and arousal. The fingers were joined by palms and the ghostly touch was changed into firm, confident strokes.

Palms slowly moved up to his sides and started to move closer by his abdomen and joined together with a hot, wet tongue on his chest stopped at his neck. Luffy felt like his blood was on fire, burning with lust as his body was slowly worshipped. His skin seemed ten times more sensitive than usual making every touch even more intimate, even more _important_. His breath hitched and he breathed out a low moan as his burning arousal was joined by Law's as the latter thrust their hips together, pinning Luffy into the sheets even deeper.

The young raven head couldn't think about returning the favor or even what _exactly_ his hands were doing as he was lost in ecstasy of those sinful hands and mouth. The mouth that was currently on top of his, Law's tongue slowly making its way into his mouth with little fight from Luffy, the small male could only try moving his hip up and down to rub himself into Law.

Once his lips were released he moaned quietly, gripped Law's shoulder blades tighter – and that's where his hands had wandered? – and tried to find those lips again to get back that delightful feeling he got when he was kissed. The only answer was a low chuckle. "I've never seen such blind eagerness, you're quite a wild thing in bed, aren't you?"

Luffy only whined and opened his eyes only to stare right into amused dark ones, he frowned and pouted a little. "Less talking, more touching." A small chuckle left Law's lips as they descended on Luffy's chest once more, nipping and biting flushed skin there. Luffy could only gasp, moving his hands to Law's hair and hissing in glee. "Yessss." Another chuckle vibrated through small man's skin and he tugged Law's short locks in annoy. "Not- Ahhhh!" Luffy's words were cut off as his length was suddenly grabbed by stronger fingers and pumped suddenly.

Law felt his own erection flinch as he heard needy moans of his partner, this one was feisty like no other Law had bedded before. It was very enjoyable – the way Luffy's body would push itself into his hands as he caressed him, the way those small, thin lips would open to let out a moan, the way his face showed every emotion he felt. He couldn't stop himself anymore, the vein pulsing on that thin, delicate neck was inviting him too much and the smell of arousal in the air was getting his brain in a haze and leaving only need in there.

So he lifted his head up to that sweaty neck licked along the pulsing thread feeling the body underneath shudder as he did so, like the little mortal _knew_ what was about to happen… without much more thought Law let his fangs lengthen and dive into that delicious source of blood. A small gasp reached his ears as he started drinking the magical substance every mortal carried, but surprisingly Luffy didn't try pushing him off, but instead wrapped his hands around Law's neck and moved his head to give the vampire better access.

It was surprising to say at least, but Law wasn't going to complain when his meal was seemingly willing. And so he drank until the silent heartbeat became slower than usual and the hold of his neck became a bit lighter. He pushed his fangs back and licked over the wound letting his powers to heal two puncture wounds. A silent sigh reached his ears and Law glanced at the still closed eyed Luffy, as he watched those light brown eyes open and stare deep into his own like it could see his soul.

Law smirked and leaned down to kiss the young adult surprised when it was met with the same eagerness as before, breaking the kiss vampire once again stared into those sparkling eyes. "You're an interesting one, aren't you?"

Luffy only shrugged and threaded his fingers through Law's dark locks. "Are we continuing from where we left?"

A delighted laugh came from the tall man as his finger suddenly thrust into Luffy's pucker. "Of course…"

* * *

><p>It was far after midday when Luffy woke up, at first he simply snoozed enjoying that drowsy state his body was in then he rolled around the sheets feeling their nice texture and the uncomfortable ache in his lower back… Luffy's eyes shot open and he sat up holding in a small groan from the uncomfortable feeling – he and Law had a VERY long night.<p>

Talking about Law, he was nowhere to be seen… Luffy brought his hand up to the still sensitive skin where Law bit him last night, who would have thought? A vampire… Looking around once more he noticed a folded piece of paper on the small bed table, opening it up he saw an elegant script that he guessed could only belong to Law.

_There is food prepared for you in the kitchen, my butler will show you out after that. It was an enjoyable night Luffy, though it saddens me that you will forget it as soon as you will leave my manor, but you do understand there is no other choice, right? Nevertheless, it was nice knowing you.  
>-Law<em>

Luffy shook his head. He did kind of understood, but no one asked for his opinion, now did they? So with a shrug of his shoulders Luffy stood up eyed the neatly folded clothes on the same table note was put on, obviously waiting for him to put them on. He did not know how much his makeup smeared all over his face, so Luffy decided to find the bathroom in this house and wash it all off.

Taking the clothes and wincing slightly as he walked Luffy set on finding a shower, well, at least Halloween was surely memorable…

**A.N. I know I'm one day late, but it's I couldn't finish it yesterday and it's All Saints Day here today, we visit graves and lit candles and stuff, do you do that on November first?**

**Either way, I noticed that I usually give a description of smut but not the feelings, so I tried to put more feelings into it… how did I do? Does it feel rushed? I hope not… gah… I rambling… Hope you enjoyed! ^-^**


End file.
